The Doctor's Odd Mission
by CakelessWheatley
Summary: What if the 9th Doctor never met Rose? When Rose and the 10th Doctor's duplicate see the 11th Doctor,they tell him that he needs to destroy the ship that's causing mayhem in their London,making lives totally different,what does he do? Will he choose to ignore them or go with them?


_"Doctor,"_ A soft voice called out._ "Doctor?"_ The voice sounded scared, almost... sad maybe. The Doctor looked around, his bow tie halfway tied around his neck, the voice distracting him before he got done. Carefully walking over to the door of his bedroom on the TARDIS, he pulled the door open and stuck his head out, confirming what he already suspected: There was no one out there. Amy and Rory were gone and River was fast asleep in her bed. There was no one who could've spoken to him. The Doctor decided he was to try to talk to whatever was talking to him. "Hello?" Silence for a few moments, only the slight hum of the TARDIS was audible.

_"My Doctor..."_ Came the soft voice. _"What have you done with my Doctor?"_

"Well, excuuuuuse me that I'm not 'Your Doctor',Ro-" He caught himself and stuttered. Why had he almost called the voice Rose? There was a little laugh around him before the voice spoke once again.

_"You miss me, Doctor. You miss your bad wolf."_ The Doctor took in a sharp breath as the air seemed to shimmer around the spot in front of him, the shape of a body forming out of thin air. The hazel green eyes he'd seen before, the same hazel green eyes that he had fallen in love with. The figure was mostly transparent, but reached out to touch his cheek, even though she knew she couldn't touch him. Her eyes were full of sadness and... what was that? Regret? _"Oh, Doctor..."_ She sighed out his name like someone speaking of a relative that had died and they were still sad about it. _"Regeneration is quite painful, isn't?"_

He looked at her with a quizzical expression. "Painful? What do you mean painf-" He got cut off mid-sentence as she put a transparent finger to his lips.

_"You know what I mean, Doctor."_ And he DID know what she meant. Rengeration was like dying to him, but worse. You lose who you were before, gaining a new face, new tastes, even new love and hatred for people you once knew.

The Doctor searched her eyes for anything that may of indicated how she felt about his new body, but there was nothing. Just sadness. "Oh Rose..." He reached out to touch her, but stopped himself as he saw another body shimmer into his view, a body he knew perfectly too well.

It was him, in his tenth regeneration. Well, technically speaking, it was his clone, made out of his own hand that got cut off during his regeneration fighting the Sycorax leader. Luckily, it was during the first couple of hours of his regeneration, so it grew back.

The Doctor II stepped a bit closer to Rose and placed his hand into hers. The real Doctor sighed inwardly. They were obviously together.

He knew he shouldn't be sad. He was married, for good grief!

"So then," The Doctor said casually, as if seeing at people being projected into his bedroom was a normal thing to happen. "What brings you here?"

Before Rose could speak, the Doctor II spoke in a grim voice.

_"We need your help, Doctor. We're being attacked,and we have no one to protect us. Hell, I don't even have a sonic screwdriver!"_ The real Doctor chuckled softly at the last part.

_"So,Mr. Bow Tie, can you help us?"_ Rose asked.

'Mr. Bow Tie' raised an eyebrow. "'Mr. Bow Tie'? I could've sworn I was 'Mr. Spock' last time." The Doctor had really cared when she had called him that,since he was so serious in his 9th regeneration. He finished tieing his bow tie around his neck. "But I don't really mind. Bow ties _are_ cool, you know!" He grinned at their confused expressions before Rose started laughing.

_"Sure they are,Doctor. Sure they are."_

"But they are!" The Doctor tried to protest a bit,but eventually bit his lip, knowing that she'd _always_ thought his facinations were funny. _Always._

The Doctor II cleared his throat.

_"So,Doctor-"_ The Doctor interrupted him.

"Wait a minute. You said you were being attacked. But by _who_ exactly?"

Rose spoke up at the question.

_"Well,we don't really know. They're partially invisable."_

"'Partially'?" The Doctor asked. "How are they partially invisable?"

_"Oh that's easy. Slightly broken devices on their ship."_ Rose grinned a bit. _"I *might've *broke some of their technology without this lout knowing."_ She motioned with her head to the Doctor II, who looked slightly offended by her comment


End file.
